Cara
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dari rasa manis hingga rambut yang tak dibiarkan Sakura memanjang lagi, begitulah dia mencintai Sasuke. / canon, future-fic /


**Cara**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura. Hurt/Comfort/Romance. rated T. future-canon. oneshot.

(Dari rasa manis hingga rambut yang tak dibiarkan Sakura memanjang lagi, begitulah dia mencintai Sasuke.)

* * *

_Kamu memang memberiku rasa pahit, namun kusuguhkan rasa manis sebagai balasan. Kuminta kamu mengecapnya, kuminta kamu merasakannya lama-lama, agar kau tahu indahnya rasa manis yang dibagi. Agar, nanti, kamu tidak perlu lagi membagi rasa pahit pada orang lain lagi. Agar, nanti, kamu bisa berbagi rasa manis pada orang-orang. Agar, nanti, kamu tahu nikmatnya memberikan orang-orang rasa manis. Bukan lagi rasa pahit._

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan banyak bergerak."

"Aku sudah sembuh, Sakura."

Sakura menaruh tangannya di pundak Sasuke, memintanya duduk hanya sekadar melalui bahasa fisik agar Sasuke tahu bahwa dia juga bisa menenangkan bukan melalui mulut belaka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin luka di lenganmu ini terbuka lagi. Luka di perutmu juga masih rentan."

"Aku sudah tidak berada di rumah sakit, kurasa aku bisa lebih bebas."

"Hm, kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa memaksamu," Sakura bangkit dari bangku taman. Tangannya menyelip di balik jemari Sasuke. Dan secara kebetulan, separuh wajahnya tertelan menjadi sebuah bayangan gelap karena senja telah siap menjadi malam. Matahari telah dimakan horison. Separuh senyumnya luntur menjadi gelap dan pandangan Sasuke melayang dan melekat pada bagian sana.

Dia sedikit menyayangkannya. Sedikit. Agak. Bukan pada penekanan khusus, namun, tetap saja ganjalan yang menyebalkan itu ada.

Manis senyuman itu telah lenyap setengah.

Sasuke berdiri mengikuti gerak Sakura.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan lagi. Tapi, kau harus mengikuti perintahku. Kau tidak boleh bergerak semaumu. Ayo, jalan denganku."

Sasuke enggan melepaskan genggaman meski ada sedikit kelonggaran yang Sakura berikan.

* * *

_Kamu suka gadis berambut panjang, bukan? Tidak, aku tidak akan memanjangkannya lagi. Aku akan membiarkannya pendek, setengah leher, tak akan kubiarkan dia panjang lagi. Kenapa? Apa artinya aku tidak mencintaimu lagi? Tidak. Tentu, tidak sama sekali. Aku masih mencintaimu. Masih sama seperti yang dulu, tapi jalanku berbeda. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah dewasa. Cintaku bukan cinta yang merengek dan dilunturi air mata. Aku ingin membuatmu melihat padaku meski aku bukan tipe yang kamu pilih; meski rambutku pendek bukan seperti yang kamu ingin. Aku ingin membuatmu melihatku bukan karena rambutku, tapi karena kepantasan yang kupunya-bahwa aku bisa menyeimbangimu dengan segala kekuranganku._

* * *

"Kurasa aku harus memotongnya lagi," Sakura berucap di depan cermin yang ada di bagian depan kantor pribadi Naruto; kantor _Hokage_. Ruang bebas dari individu lain selain dia dan Sasuke. Naruto sedang pergi menemui Kakashi dan sepertinya separuh dari kemauannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan didasari oleh kehendak bahwa dia ingin membiarkan dua sahabatnya menikmati waktu mereka sendiri.

Cermin menyajikan sosok Sakura dengan rambut yang bahkan belum mencapai bahu. Dan, sajian di cermin menampakkan gerak Sasuke mendekati punggung Sakura.

Ujung jari Sasuke menghadiahi ujung rambut Sakura sentuhan lembut-lantas, ujung rambut Sakura dibawa ke ujung bibir Sasuke. Sasuke mengecupnya dalam sentuhan yang sehalus ciuman sinar matahari yang malu-malu pada kelopak bunga di pagi buta musim semi.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Keberatan?"

Jawaban Sasuke hanya berupa bisik yang selaras dengan geraknya mencumbu rambut Sakura, tipis, terujar sederhana dan terdengar dari sela bilah-bilah mahkota merah jambu sang gadis, "Tidak."

"Kukira kau suka wanita berambut panjang."

"Dulu."

"Tidak sampai sekarang?"

"Mencintai tidak perlu hanya karena alasan rambut."

"Hmh, akan kupotong malam ini kalau begitu."

"Silahkan," Sasuke maju. Kecupannya dilekatkan pada lokasi lain. Puncak kepala Sakura.

* * *

_Kamu, terima kasih sudah pulang. Terima kasih sudah memulangkan rasa bencimu ke neraka. Terima kasih pula karena telah mengetuk hatiku ketika kamu menggenapkan langkah pulang, untuk minta izin saat kamu ingin masuk. Masuk ke dalam hidupku._

* * *

"Aku pendosa."

"Aku wanita yang mungkin dinilai kuat di luar, tetapi di dalam aku lemah."

"Aku tidak pantas dicintai."

"Aku tidak pantas menjadi tempatmu kembali, karena aku bukan wanita yang sehebat ibumu."

"Kita imbang, kalau begitu."

"Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Setengah ketidaksempurnaan pulang pada separuh ketidaksempurnaannya. Setengah tambah setengah adalah satu."

"Satu kesempurnaan?"

"Kau mengerti dengan baik."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang berdiri di dekat jendela, dia menutup tirainya, kemudian mengajak Sakura untuk terlelap di bahwa selimut yang sama bersamanya.

**end**.

* * *

A/N: tadi pagi bongkar2 fne arsip sasusaku oneshot. uwah, kangen nulis SS lagi. apalagi setelah kena terjangan feels abis baca naruto manga chapter terbaru tadi malam. maaf ya pendek. pelampiasan feels aja kok abis baca2 fic luar yang tadi kufave. those are my inspirations.


End file.
